greeny_phatom_the_slimeo_takefandomcom-20200213-history
Ethereal Dream
Ethereal Dream is the 36th episode of Season 3. It's one of the episodes in the aftermath part in Season 3. Plot The episode begins with Little Guy and Little Girl getting in bed for the night. Little Girl then mentions that she hasn't been getting good sleep due to bad dreams she had been having lately. Little Guy then tells her that she'd been stressed by the events of Ghost Wall and that she should try to do certain thing to lower her stress. He also mention that he would be able to comfort her if she had a bad dream in the middle of the night. Little Girl then thanks Little Guy, and gets in bed. Little Guy then turns off the light in their room, gets in bed, and falls asleep. Little Guy then wakes up floating on a cloud and is confused to what was going on. But, after he said that, the cloud gets flipped upside down and causes Little Guy to fall. He tries to use his flight power to slow down his fall. But somehow, it was able to work. He the see a pull cord and realizes that he has a parachute attached to him. He then pulls the cord after realizing it, releasing the parachute and floating down to the ground He finally lands and looks around. He's then shocked and astonished by the futuristic landscape he's looking at. He then sees the ripped sky and is disturbed by the appearance. Realizing that he needs to get back to his hometown, he decides to find someone who can get him home. But suddenly, he gets attacked by a mysterious figure and gets dragged into an abandoned home. Little Guy then wakes up only to see his sister, brother, and his friends in the place. He then gets scared and rushes to wake them up. He woke up his sister first, and when she finally wakes up, he hugs her in relief. We then see the mysterious figure watching the two in a private room. He then pulls out a case and opens it up to reveal a samurai sword. He pulls it out and head towards Little Guy and Little Girl. We cut back to Little Guy and his sister finishing waking up the rest of the people. Everyone is confused to where they're at. They then hear a door opening and turn around to see the figure holding the samurai sword. Little Girl is frightened by the blood on the figure and clamps onto Little Guy. The mysterious figure then says that this is an ethereal dream that they're having and he knows how to get them back to reality. Little Guy and his friends are confused to what the dream means. The mysterious figure starts to explain what it is, but then heard explosions from far away. Everyone is disturbed by the noises and immediately leave the building. The crew then heads towards the mountains where the exit to reality is located at. The mysterious figure the tells the crew that this reality is far different than the one they know and that he's being transmitted from a machine in the real world. He also tells them that this world doesn't allow any powers to be used, which puts Little Guy and the others at a disadvantage. Though after hearing that, they are attacked by a army of people who want to kill them. The crew then get ready to fight, but the figurine tells them not to intervene with them and to let him handle the army. The army attacks the person, but are easily defeated by the figurine. The crew then resume their journey. The eventually reach the portal and are ready to go through. But, another army appears, but the have big berserks to assist the army, as these creatures are stronger than the people. The figure then prepares to fight the army and the berserks. However, Little Guy is terrified and disturbed by the faces of the berserks and ends up picking up a big rock and throwing it at one of the berserk's eyes, which caused the purple blood to start rushing out of the eyes, which caused the berserk to fall down and die. The Army is terrified by the death of the berserk and aim their weapons at Little Guy. However, Little Guy suddenly obtains an insane power of manipulation, which causes Little Guy to go on a purple gore rampage against the army and ultimately defeats the entire army. The mysterious figure is the surprised and thanks Little Guy for defeating the army. Little Guy and his friend then enter the portal to return back home. We then cut to Little Guy and Little Girl waking up from the dream shocked. Little Guy then remembers the dream and starts to have second thoughts. But then, he sees Makuta lying on the floor and is covered in red blood. Little Guy and Little Girl are left to ponder what happened, but Little Guy then starts to guess that his newly discovered power might have cause this. They then both agree that's what happened. Trivia TBA!